Cinderbella
by twimoma
Summary: Bella is tired of being ignored at school, and a slave at home to her stepmom and stepsisters.  She meets the man of her dreams, but does he know it's her?
1. Chapter 1

_Stephanie Meyer owns twilight. The Brothers Grimm first came up with Cinderella. I thought that they would work well together._

_This is my VERY first fanfic. I have been trying to get up the nerve to do this for almost a year, so be easy on me._

I hate this place. I have gone to school here my entire life and nobody even knows I exist. I have a few good friends, okay so I have 1 good friend and she has a few friends. Bella Swan, ha more like the ugly duckling. Trust me I have heard that joke many times. I have nice hair I think, it is brown and long, just because I'm not a size 2 and you can't see my ribs, and I have to wear glasses, I'm all of a sudden not worth anybody's time. Alright enough belly aching, as my Grams used to say. It is the first day of my senior year. Finally I'm going to get out of here. I just have to make it through.

Growing up in a small town is tough. If you don't make the right friends the first day of kindergarten then you are screwed. The thing that really sucks is that I did, everything was great until my mom decided that small town life wasn't for her anymore. One day she informed my dad that she was leaving and that was the last we saw of her. My dad and I did alright for ourselves, he had a hard time when I went through puberty, and all of that stuff. That is right about the time that Sue came into our lives. She seemed so sweet when we first met her. She has two daughters about the same age as me so dad was so excited when they met because "we could all grow up together" what a load of BS. They were spoiled little bitches who always get their way. Sue somehow managed to work her way into our lives and now her and dad have been married for 4 years. So while I'm here in my senior year of high school driving my piece of crap pick up that I bought off my dad's best friend. The "princesses" are in their mustangs that their daddy bought them. I'm not mad about it, I earned everything that I have. Problem is that they never have and are horrible to me about it. At home I am their slave. You would think that I would love coming to school so I could escape them, but the problem is that they go here too and are "popular," so everybody loves them.

I finally get into the school and make it to pick up my schedule. I at least got most of the classes that I wanted. As I start to walk down the hall to myfirst class I run into my friend Angela. Angela and I have been friends since kindergarten.

"Bella how are you today? How did things go with the wicked witch?" See she knows Sue as well.

"Same as always, 'strait home after school so you can get all of your chores done' I don't get it what the hell does she do all day. She spends my

dad's money that's what."

"So that means you can't hang out this afternoon?"

"Can I ever? Why what's up?"

"Ben Cheney asked me this morning if I wanted to hang out after school and I'm nervous to do it alone." At this point my very serious friend is

starting to bounce. Angela has had a crush on Ben Cheney for the last couple of years. She was thoroughly convinced that he didn't even know

she existed. You see Ben is on the football team and hangs out with the "Beautiful crowd." In our world people like him don't notice people like us.

"Angela that is great, I'm so happy for you! You did tell him yes didn't you?"

" I told him that I needed to call my parents and ask, was that too nerdy of me, should I have just said yes, what if I scared him off." At this point Angela started rambling.

"Angela, calm down. What did he say when you said you needed to call your parents?"

"He said 'that's cool let me know at lunch'."

"See, no problem. Call your parents and tell them that you will be home later than usual, and then go have fun. One of us should be." I knew that Angela's parents would let her go; they are great parents, unlike my ugly stepmother who likes to live off of my VERY hardworking father, and loves that fact that he is gone a lot.

"Oh Bella I wish that you could go. I guess a whole bunch of people are going."

"Who are included in this whole bunch of people Angela?" I asked suspiciously.

At the point where she was about to tell me the bell rang, so she grabbed my arm and said that she would tell me at lunch.I had to hurry because my little convo with Angela made it so I hadn't even dropped everything off at my locker yet. I ran to my locker and put everything in there. The joy of the first day, don't have any books yet. Grabbed a pen and a notebook and ran off to English. I was almost there when I went to open the door and ran into him.

Edward Cullen, the most gorgeous guy in the school. I don't know a girl that doesn't have a crush on him. He is captain of the football team, quarterback, but on top of that he is really smart too. I mean right now we are walking into AP English. He is also my neighbor. He has lived next door to me for as long as I can remember.

"Sorry Edward, didn't mean to run into you like that."

"It's cool Bella, I'm used to it by now."

Wow, that is the most that he has spoken to me in a really long time, I'm shocked that he even remembers my name. See I have found that it is better to just blend into the background than for people to actually pay attention.

I made it through the morning fairly easily. I was, but wasn't looking forward to lunch. I always eat with Angela, Angela always sits with her other friends, who in turn means that I sit with her other friends. It isn't that I don't like them, they just don't know that I exist. I'm not into fashion like Alice, and not into cars like Rosalie, so I sit and listen to them talk and like I said before blend into the background. Unfortunately today wasn't the same because Ben was sitting with Angela, and Emmett was sitting with Rosalie, wonder when that finally happened. I walk over to the table and Angela decides to finish our conversation from earlier.

"So you're sure the wicked witch won't let you out just for a little bit today?" Angela looked at me with the biggest eyes I have ever seen.

"Sorry, dad is out of town for a month this time, so she is acting like herself. Not going to happen and you know what happens if I try to just sneak, it is all the worse. So who is going with you?"

" Ben, Emmett, Rosalie, Alice, Jasper, Tyler, Mike, and I think Edward." My heart stopped beating. Now I really really really hate that bitch. I would be able to spend time with Edward.

Ben looked at me at that point and did that 'I'm sorry' half smile thing that people do.

I finished up lunch and told Angela that I was going to go get ready for my next class. I really just needed to get out of there so I didn't have to listen to the happy people and don't need people feeling sorry for me.

The afternoon went by way to fast. Before I knew it the day was over and it was time for me to head home to my prison without bars.


	2. Chapter 2

I walked into my house and there was "the list" on the refrigerator. The stupid bitch doesn't have a job, yet I get to come home and do everything. She is too busy spending my dad's hard earned money. My poor father is never home because he is out working his ass off so that she can spend it all. The worst part is that she tells him that she is spending it to take care of the house and me. HA! I never see a penny of it. That is why I work. I don't need to, my dad isn't stupid. He puts money away for me, but I want to save that money for college and get the hell out of this town. I take a peek at the list and see that it is longer than usual today. Hmmm wonder why that is.

"Well better get started; still have to go to work later."

I got about half way through the list. Got all of the downstairs clean and sparkling like she likes it. When I look at the list to see what new and different things she has put on it today I notice that she wants me to iron the mini bitch's dresses. Oh yeah, there is a dance coming up next week. It seems she is hopeful they will get to go with the man of their dreams. Whatever, everybody knows that they are both head over heels for Edward. I wonder if either of them is going with him. I would think that he would have better taste in women, but maybe that is just wishful thinking on my part. As I go to their closet to pull out their dresses, I can't help but laugh at not only how ugly they are, but how revealing they are. Could they be any more obvious!

I was looking through my closet as I was getting ready for work, and was wondering if I should go to the dance. I really don't have anything to wear to a dance. I know that if I don't go I won't be missed, but I am a senior. Maybe I should start doing things like that. They say that High School years are the best years of your life. That doesn't give me a lot of hope. It's time like this that I wish my mom were still alive. She would know what to do. She died of cancer when I was little. That is where the bitch came into play. She started dating my dad about 3 years after my mom died. I was fine with it, she was really nice to me and had other girls that I could play with. We all got along great until the day that my dad proposed. It was like a switch was flipped. If my dad is around she is all sunshine and roses, but the minute he leaves town again she is back. She is one of the main reasons that I am getting the hell out of this town.

I work at the local sporting goods store. In a town this size there aren't a lot of options, it's either this, the grocery store, or the restaurant. I'm not much of a people person, so the restaurant is out, and the Newton's pay better than the grocery store. I don't mind it so much, I get my homework don't there, during the slow season, and Mr. Newton is hilarious. Really makes me miss my mom sometimes.

"So Bella, are you going to go to the big dance?" Mrs. Newton asked. We were in the back doing inventory. She left her son Mike out front so we could have "girl time."

"I don't know, I was actually thinking about it before coming here. There was a note on the fridge at home about getting Leah and Emily's dresses ready and it made me think about it." I said. I was starting to get a little bit upset about it.

"I think you should go, and forget Leah and Emily, they are big girls they can get their own dresses ready."

"You know what happens when I go against Sue's orders. She makes my life hell, well it already is hell, but she makes it worse hell. Plus I don't have anything to wear. I don't wear dresses, and so I don't have one in my closet, and well, all the money I make here I'm putting away so I can get out of this town as soon as I graduate. I really wish my mom was still around."

"Oh Bella, you know your mom would want you to go to that dance. I'll help you find a dress, and don't worry about paying for it, we will consider it an early graduation present for you. Plus I'm sure Mike would love to take you." She said with a smile. Mike has always had a crush on me, but I've never thought of him as more than a friend. He is more like a brother. Mrs. Newton knows this, but she loves to tease me about it.

"Very funny, I think I would probably just prefer to go alone. You know I love Mike, but not that way."

"I know sweetie, I was just messing with you."

I worked the rest of my shift, thinking about the dance. Is Mrs. Newton right? Should I go? I've never been one to get all dolled up and go out. Most nights I'm at home, or here. Well Sue doesn't really allow me to have much of a life anyway.

Maybe Edward will see me and fall head over heels in love with me like in those fairy tales my mom used to read to me. Ha! Like that would happen. Fairy tales don't come true, they are just stories to get little girls hopes up, just for us to realize that prince charming doesn't exist.


End file.
